Good Day
by ika.zordick
Summary: "Kim Yesung itu pacarku, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersama Kim Ryeowook?". "Kim Ryeowook itu tunanganku, dan aku tak menangis meraung seperti yang kau lakukan". Keusilan Kibum dan Kyuhyun dimulai. Happy Birthday Kibum. KiHae


Good Day

Ika. Zordick

.

"_Kim Yesung itu pacarku, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersama Kim Ryeowook?". "Kim Ryeowook itu tunanganku, dan aku tak menangis meraung seperti yang kau lakukan". Keusilan Kibum dan Kyuhyun dimulai._

Happy Birthday Kibum

.

KiHae

%ika. Zordick%

Hari yang indah, sangat indah sebenarnya. Donghae—seorang pemuda manis dan tampan itu berguling di tempat tidurnya, terlalu malas untuk bangun sebenarnya. "Hae—ya, kau akan terlambat jika tak bangun juga" teriakan sang ibu menggema.

Donghae mengeluh, kenapa ia bahkan tak bisa menikmati paginya yang terasa menyenangkan. Memang dia mau kemana? Apa ibunya sudah pikun? Mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka sedang liburan di salah satu penginapan sederhana di pulau Jeju yang indah. Mereka sedang—

"LEE DONGHAE BANGUN! CEPAT BELI BUNGA UNTUK MENGUNJUNGI NENEKMU!" pekik sang ibu yang mau tak mau mengingatkan Donghae kalau mereka sedang—

Mengunjungi neneknya.

Bukan untuk liburan menyanangkan seperti berenang di pantai, menikmati makanan khas jeju ataupun bersepeda. Hah~ kalau begini lebih baik ia tak usah ikut saja, lebih baik ia di rumah sendirian. Tapi ketika ia mengingat kalau tengah malam dia sendirian saja, itu membuatnya takut juga.

"Ya ya, aku bangun" ucap Donghae malas.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae menguap lebar, sekarang waktunya ia kembali menikmati tidurnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menendangi kerikil di depan rumah neneknya, ia sudah meminta izin untuk menikmati udara dan ibunya berkata ia boleh untuk berkeliling Jeju. Dengan berbekal uang sebesar sepuluh ribu won, ibunya memang yang paling pelit sedunia. Bagaimana mungkin sepuluh ribu won ia bisa menikmati Jeju? Sebaiknya ia memanggil taksi dan membawanya kembali ke penginapan saja.

Tapi kegiatannya untuk memanggil taksi di hentikan oleh sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver yang lewat tepat di depannya. Ia tahu mobil itu bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Mobil dengan plat 248. Itu mobil kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum riang, sepertinya ia tahu bagaimana menghabiskan liburan kali ini, tentu saja dengan sang kekasih tercinta yang selalu memanjakannya.

Ia tak menelpon Yesung terlebih dahulu, ia segera menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Ia menaikinya, "Ikuti mobil yang di depan!" ucapnya dan ia tak sabar memberikan kejutan untuk Yesung.

%ika. Zordick%

Siapa yang memberi kejutan sekarang?

Dirinya atau—

Yesung yang bersama dengan pria manis nan imut yang kini sedang menggandeng mesra tangan Yesung memasuki sebuah hotel bintang lima. Dan betapa nelangsanya Donghae ketika sepuluh ribu wonnya langsung ludes di makan oleh supir taksi yang di tumpanginya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengintip dari sofa yang tersedia di lobi hotel.

Matanya sudah berkaca kaca ketika Yesung tampannya tersenyum begitu manis pada sang selingkuhan di depan resepsionis yang memuji mereka sangat serasi. "Kami ingin ruangan untuk berbulan madu itu saja" Donghae bisa mendengar suara baritone indah Yesung yang selalu di pujanya kini berucap nama ruangan yang begitu nista di telinganya.

Bulan madu?

Bulan madu?

Yesung bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya untuk itu? Yesung hanya pernah mengecup bibirnya dan kemudian ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Kini, sang kekasih memesan suit room bulan madu dan dan dan bukan bersamanya melainkan dengan seorang lelaki imut yang entah siapa itu. Sialan!

Donghae ingin menangis meraung di sini. Ia ingin menginjak kaki Yesung kemudian melakukan pukulan beruntun yang seperti di film "Police Story" lalu melakukan Kamehameha di serial "Dragon ball" yang selalu rutin di putar setiap minggu di layar kaca. Ia juga ingin memasukkan Yesung bersama selingkuhannya itu di akuarium, agar mereka mengerti bagaimana perasaan nemo yang ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya, karena bosan berputar putar di tempat yang sama.

Donghae segera bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan ke meja resepsionis, bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Apakah ada ruangan untuk honeymoon?" tanyanya, berharap ia akan bisa memata matai apa yang dilakukan oleh Yesung nantinya.

"Kebetulan tinggal satu ruangan lagi tuan"

Tuhan masih sayang pada Donghae. "Berapa?"

"Seratus dua puluh ribu per malam tuan" jawab sang resepsionis. Cukup membuat mata Donghae persis seperti mata Koi, membesar tak tak bisa berkedip. Ia meronggoh sakunya, hanya ada beberapa recehan yang bahkan membeli permen saja tidak cukup. Donghae rasa, Tuhan benar benar mempermainkannya. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi sebuah suara berat di sampingnya membuatnya merasa anugrah telah datang.

"Aku ingin satu ruangan honeymoon"

"Ta—tapi tuan yang ini" resepsionis itu bingung karena Donghae lah yang pertama memesan. Donghae menatap dengan mata berbinar pria yang mungkin seusia dengannya itu. Ia tak melihat istri atau pasangan sang pria, jadi dia cepat memeluk lengan pria itu. "Kami adalah pasangan" ucap Donghae dengan cengiran manisnya yang membuat pria di sampingnya itu terkejut.

"Hei—" pria itu ingin protes tapi Donghae langsung memotong. "Sayang, cepat bayar! Kau ini suka sekali membuatku kelelahan menunggu!" Donghae berbicara dengan nada ceria manja yang dibuat buat. Ia mengambil dompet lelaki itu, sedikit terpukau dengan isinya yang banyak dan beberapa kartu credit, ATM dan lain sebagainya yang membuktikan dia sangat kaya. Ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang diminta sang resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu terkekeh melihat keduanya yang sepertinya sangat lucu. "Yak! Kenapa kau seenaknya seperti ini?"

"Sudah kau diam saja sayang, aku tahu kau bahkan tak pernah benar menghitung saat kita SMA dulu" oceh Donghae. Resepsionis itu menerima uang tersebut. "Baiklah atas nama siapa?"

"Lee Donghae" ucap Donghae cepat. Resepsionis itu melirik pria yang di samping Donghae. "Apa namamu Kasep?" Donghae mencibir dan lelaki itu langsung menjawab "Kibum, Kim Kibum"

Resepsionis itu terdiam, ia buru buru menunduk dan Kibum memberikan isyarat untuk tak berbicara apapun. Resepsionis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Tuan Kibum dan Tuan Donghae, ini kunci kamar kalian" Donghae langsung merebut kunci yang diberikan sang resepsionis. "Ayo sayang, kita pergi!" Donghae menarik tubuh Kibum cepat ke dalam lift.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi Donghae—ssi, bisa kembalikan kunci dan dompetku?" Kibum berbicara ketika mereka di dalam lift. Donghae memberikan dompet Kibum, tapi ia tak memberikan kuncinya. "Aku membutuhkan ini" ucap Donghae.

Kibum memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya dalam saku celananya, menatap Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tajam. "Pertama, kau menggunakan uangku" ia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, cukup membuat Donghae gugup juga. Ayolah pria ini sangat tampan, Donghae bersumpah demi itu. Ia merasa sedang bertemu dengan model.

"Kedua, kau bukan kekasih ataupun istriku" Kibum lebih mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan kepala Donghae terbentur dinding lift karena itu.

"Ketiga, kau siapa? Bukan urusanku kau butuh atau tidak" Kibum menunjuk jidat Donghae dan ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, persis ketika lift terbuka. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya santai keluar dari lift. Donghae tiba tiba mendapatkan ide ketika ia melihat beberapa orang wanita berbisik bisik ketika Kibum melewati mereka. "Lelaki tampan adalah serigala" gumam Donghae.

Ia segera berlari, mengejar Kibum. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kibum dan PLAAAK—

Perhatikan baik baik saudara saudara, ia menamparnya! Lee Donghae menampar seorang Kim Kibum yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"Apa yang kau—" Kibum rasanya ingin berteriak di depan wajah Donghae, tapi pria itu buru buru terisak dan kemudian menangis meraung sambil memukuli perutnya pelan. "KIBUM KAU BENAR BENAR TEGA!" pekiknya. Kibum merasa lelaki ini sungguh gila.

"KAU MENGHAMILIKU DAN KAU BERMAIN DENGAN YANG LAIN"

Dooeeng—

Hei hei… wajah Kibum bahkan jadi pucat ketika melihat orang orang yang merapat kepada mereka. "Aku tahu aku orang miskin, aku juga tahu aku tak pantas mendapatkanmu, tapi apakah anakmu juga tak pantas mendapatkannya? Aku ingin menggugurkannya saja" Donghae kembali memukuli perutnya pelan.

"YAK! SIALAN—"

"Astaga, tampangnya saja yang keren tapi ternyata hatinya busuk" cibiran cibiran mulai terdengar.

"Lihat, dia malah memaki pria manis itu, kasihan sekali"

"Tidak bertanggung jawab, sudah menghamili orang tapi masih bermain dengan orang lain"

"Nak, jika sudah besar jangan seperti kakak itu ya. Dia orang jahat"

Kibum menatap tajam Donghae yang kini mengeluarkan seringaian yang mirip seperti cengiran. Dia kemudian mengaduh sakit. "Bunuh saja anakmu ini Kibum, bunuh saja!" Donghae merangkak, memeluk kaki Kibum membuat orang lain semakin mengiba padanya.

"Aku akan menggugurkannya saja seperti permintaanmu. Aku—" Donghae kembali menangis meraung. "Aku mencintai anak ini seperti aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa melakukannya Bummie, bunuh saja aku sekalian jika kau tak menginginkannya"

"Ya Tuhan! Lelaki macam apa kau? Dasar tak bertanggung jawab!" salah satu laki laki di sana terlihat marah. Ia ingin menghajar Kibum tapi cepat di hentikan Donghae.

"Tuan, jangan pukul dia! Pukul saja aku!"

"Lihatlah! Bahkan anak manis ini masih membelamu" seorang ibu ibu ikut menuding Kibum. Kibum buru buru membungkukkan tubuhnya. Demi apapun, ia malu sekali sekarang.

"Kalian salah paham" ucapnya. "Dia ini istriku tuan, nyonya sekalian. Dia memang sedang hamil jadi jiwanya sedikit terguncang" Donghae menantap Kibum tajam ketika mengatakan jiwanya terguncang. "Ia selalu beranggapan kalau aku bermain dengan yang lain, kalian lihatlah dimana letak kurangnya dia hingga aku mampu menghianatinya?" ucap Kibum merangkul pinggang Donghae.

Semua orang di sana mengakuinya juga. "Tapi sepertinya kau tipe yang bermulut pedas, kau hampir saja melukai perasaannya karena mengatainya sialan" seorang wanita berbicara.

Kibum tersenyum. "Itu panggilan sayang kami, iyakan SIALAN"

Donghae buru buru menghapus air matanya. "BRENGSEK, hahahha. Itu panggilan sayangku untuknya" Donghae tertawa.

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf pada mereka, kau membuat semuanya menjadi runyam Donghae" Kibum mendorong tubuh Donghae dan Donghae buru buru membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku, anakku sangat nakal" katanya mengelus perutnya.

"Ah~ kau sangat beruntung memiliki suami yang mengerti dirimu, nak" ucap sang ibu ibu mengelus kepala Donghae, Donghae nyengir.

"Ayo sayang, kau perlu istirahat" Kibum menarik tangan Donghae.

%ika. Zordick%

Tak terlalu memperdulikan Donghae adalah pilihan terbaik, Kibum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi hotel. Ia hanya melilitkan handuknya di pinggangnya, membiarkan tubuh six packnya tak terhalangi apapun. Ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian memalukan karena Donghae.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati pria aneh itu berkelakuan aneh—lagi. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat Donghae yang menggunakan gelas mencoba menguping sesuatu di balik dinding hotel itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum membuka kaleng soda yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Menjadi mata mata"

"Dasar aneh" dumel Kibum. Donghae berbalik, ia menatap pemandangan di depannya. Baiklah baiklah, perlu di tandai di sini.

Kim Kibum itu tak bisa di remehkan, ia punya wajah yang tampan. Tubuh yang wangi. Bentuk tubuh yang keren. Otot otot yang membuat Donghae memerah. Demi Patrick, sempurna sempurna.

"KYAAAAA" Donghae menjerit histeris. "KENAPA KAU TAK MEMAKAI BAJUMU?"

"Untuk apa kau berteriak? Kau persis seperti perawan yang akan di perkosa" hardik Kibum. Ia malah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Donghae memajukan kembali mulutnya mendengar itu. "Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang di lakukan pacarku dengan selingkuhannya di kamar sebelah itu"

Kibum tak terlalu peduli, ia membiarkan Donghae duduk di sampingnya. "Sudahlah putuskan saja pacarmu itu, ia jelas menyelingkuhimu"

"Hei… Kibum, menurutmu kenapa ia bisa berselingkuh? Apa kurangnya dariku memang?"

"Kau kurang imut, kurang pintar dan aku yakin kau kurang pandai soal urusan dapur dan ranjang" Kibum berbicara santai itu membuat Donghae merasakan jarum jarum menusuk jantungnya. Oh JERK! Apakah Kibum itu tak punya hati hingga membuat Donghae merasa dirinya sungguh payah sekarang?

Donghae kini terisak, ia memang sedikit sensitive. "Hei hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kibum. Donghae meraung kali ini. "Karena aku sangat kekurangan" ucapnya. "Yesung akan meninggalkanku!"

Kibum menghela nafas, ia membiarkan Donghae manangis seperti anak kecil sekarang. "Kim Ryeowook memang sulit jika di jadikan saingan" Bukannya membantu, Kibum malah membuat suasana menjadi lebih kacau. Donghae menangis lebih menjadi jadi.

"Kim Yesung itu pacarku, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersama Kim Ryeowook?"

"Kim Ryeowook itu tunanganku, dan aku tak menangis meraung seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang" Kibum berhasil membuat Donghae menghentikan tangisnya. "Kau—"

"Jika aku ingin liburan tak mungkin aku akan memesan kamar honeymoon kan?" Kibum membuat Donghae semakin bersalah. Lelaki di hadapannya ini mungkin sedang bersedih karena orang yang akan menikah dengannya sedang berselingkuh sedangkan dia dan Yesung hanya sebatas pacaran. Siapa yang lebih sakit? Harusnya Kibum kan?

Donghae merenung, ia kemudian menarik Kibum begitu saja. Ia memeluk tubuh topless itu erat. "Harusnya kau menangis!" ucap Donghae.

"Itu sesuatu yang tak harus kulakukan, aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Kim Ryeowook" ucap Kibum santai. Donghae harus menyetujui itu. "Kalau begitu ayo balas dua penghianat itu!" Donghae berteriak semangat. Hilang sudah rasa sakit hatinya karena ia merasa ada orang yang lebih sakit hati selain dirinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum yang sudah kembali memakai pakaiannya hanya menatap tak mengerti Donghae yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar hotel yang disewa Yesung dan Ryewoook. Donghae mengetuk pintu itu, dan tak butuh lama Yesung terlihat membuka pintu kamar itu. Membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Dong—donghae?" Yesung bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat ini. Benarkah ini Donghae—kekasihnya?

"Happy Birthday Yesung—ssi" ucap Donghae senang.

"Ada apa Yesungie?" Tanya Ryeowook dan hati Donghae sedikit ngilu mendengar panggilan sayang itu. Yesung tampak gugup, tapi Ryeowook tampak terkejut saat melihat Kibum yang berdiri di samping Donghae. "Ki—kibum?"

"Hi" Kibum hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya menyapa Ryeowook. "Aku bisa jelaskan!" Ryeowook mencoba berbicara.

Donghae menarik tubuh Kibum, memeluk erat lengannya. "Jangan dekati dia! Dia milikku!" ucap Donghae lantang dan entah kenapa Kibum malah tersenyum karenanya.

"Masalah pertunangan kita, aku akan berbicara pada keluarga kita. Aku sudah punya calon lain, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" Kibum yang berbicara pertama. Donghae cengo, lelaki ini sungguh tegas. Ia juga tak boleh kalah.

"Yesung hyung, begini. Aku rasa kita selesai saja, aku dan Kibum memesan kamar di sebelah kalian. Kami—"

"Aku akan menikahinya" ujar Kibum santai lebih merapatkan tubuh Donghae pada dirinya.

"Eh? Ya… ya begitulah" jawab Donghae akhirnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar tak karuan, wangi tubuh Kibum seolah membuatnya gila.

"Kami akan jalan jalan kalau begitu, selamat menikmati malam kalian" Kibum membungkuk pada Yesung, ia pikir sedikit berdosa juga pada keduanya. Ia merangkul bahu Donghae dan pergi dari sana.

Ryeowook berdecih, ia buru buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. "YAK, KYUHYUN! APA APAAN INI?"

"_Oh, hi Hyung. Ada apa?" _

"Kenapa Kibum bisa jadi ada di sini?"

"_Lho, tentu saja dia ada di sana, hotel itu miliknya!" _Kyuhyun berujar santai. _"Aku sudah dengar dia memutuskan pertunangan kalian, ayahku sudah berbicara tidak jelas dengan bahasa Chinanya"_

"Kau—"

"_Sudah ya hyung, aku sarankan saja, Yesung hyung pasti jadi suami yang baik untukmu, sampai jumpa"_

Suara panggilan terputus. "Si setan itu menjebak kita, pantas saja di hotel ini bisa hanya tertinggal satu kamar khusus honeymoon" Yesung menyadari kesalahannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae hanya mengikuti Kibum yang membawanya. Dan ia tak menyangka Kibum akan membawanya di tepi pantai ketika hari sudah gelap ini. Ia bisa mendengar suara deru ombak.

DUARRR—

Donghae mendongak dan menemukan kembang api yang tepat berada di atas langit. Wajah Donghae langsung sumringah, ia tak menyangka ia akan begitu beruntung mendapati momen romantis ini. Dia menatap Kibum dari samping, memang sangat tampan dan ia tak menyangka ia akan menikmati pemandangan kembang api di tepi pantai dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal tadi siang.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kibum dan Donghae gugup ketika mata Kibum bertemu dengan matanya.

Suara music mengalun, Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae. Donghae sedikit terkejut, tapi mata pemuda di hadapannya itu menghipnotisnya. Berdansa di temani suara deburan ombak dan beberapa pemusik yang Donghae tak tahu dari mana bisa berada disini membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai.

Kemistri itu ada. Donghae merasakan keyakinan di mata pemuda itu dan tak butuh waktu lama ia yakin, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok asing itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kibum, lelaki yang sama merasakan penghianatan di waktu yang sama dengannya.

Donghae mengangguk saja. Ia merasakann genggaman Kibum pada tangannya semakin erat membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Sebenarnya aku menyiapkan ini untuk Ryeowook tapi sepertinya kau lebih pantas menerimanya"

"Eh?" Donghae cukup bingung ketika Kibum menuntun tangan Donghae ke dada Kibum. "Mungkin ini hal terkonyol yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Mungkin ini adalah cara Tuhan mempertemukan kita. Mungkin, beginilah rasanya cinta. Kau tak perlu mencari karena dia akan menemukanmu dengan berbagai cara"

Donghae berpikir dia harus menangis. Ini sangat romantis dan ia sangat suka semua yang romantis seperti saat ini. "Aku yakin, Donghae—ya, kaulah orang yang tercipta untukku"

Hening—

Donghae terdiam sejenak, namun dia langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum di hadapannya. "Hei! Aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan cincinnya!" pekik Kibum.

"Biar saja! Aku hanya ingin mendengar kata yang paling romantic yang ku butuhkan" ucap Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Donghae tersenyum senang. "Biarkan cinta itu bertahan sampai akhir, Kibum—ssi. Aku juga mencintaimu" Donghae berbicara begitu yakin. Dia tak boleh membohongi hatinya yang baru saja terkhianati bahwa ia juga mencintai pria asing yang berhasil membuatnya move on dengan begitu cepat.

"Kita tidak mulai dari awal memang, tapi aku akan pastikan itu memang sampai akhir, Hae"

Donghae bersumpah ini satu hari terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Dan ia yakin hari baik yang lain akan ada dengan Kibum di sampingnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei, Kyu"

Kyuhyun yang sibuk merape kekasihnya—sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang berbunyi piiipp piip piiip—melirik malas pada saudaranya yang hanya sekedar singgah ke kampusnya untuk makan. Bukan karena makanan kantin fakultas ekonomi yang kelewatan enak tapi kakaknya takkan pernah bisa makan dengan orang asing, dan satu satunya orang yang tak pernah dianggap asing itu hanyalah dirinya.

"Hm?"

Kibum menunjuk dengan sendok di tangannya, seseorang yang tengah berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju departemen seni yang kebetulan langsung berhadapan dengan kantin mereka itu. Kyuhyun tak perlu melihat, Kyuhyun tahu pasti siapa yang suka berteriak dan berlarian seperti orang gila di jam segini karena terlambat. Tentu saja dia—

"Lee Donghae, namanya Lee Donghae."

"Tak kusangka kau mengenalnya" Kibum merasa adiknya itu menaruh perhatian untuk Donghae. Kyuhyun berdecak, "Aku punya Sungmin, untuk apa tertarik dengan seorang ceroboh seperti dia".

"Lalu?"

"Banyak orang yang tertarik padanya, dan sialnya Kim Yesung telah memilikinya sebelum ia lulus di universitas ini"

Kibum sepertinya paham akan itu. "Yesung itu siapa?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti, sejak kapan kakaknya yang pendiam itu menjadi seorang yang kepo seperti ini. Ia mendengus, mematikan PSPnya dan menatap Kibum tajam. "Ingat Kim Ryeowook, ayah akan mengamuk kalau kau menghancurkan rencananya lagi"

"Kali ini ibu akan membelaku" Dia menyeringai mengerikan, Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya dominasi gen ibunya yang seorang pangeran kegelapan itu melekat pada keduanya dan sebenarnya Kibum adalah yang paling terbesar menuruninya.

"Bantu aku kali ini"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah" Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa menolak, percayalah!

END

Akhir kata, Mohon review'annya

Next :

KangBum (Family) : I'm Your Dad, Son.


End file.
